S.S. Anne
, , |map=Kanto Vermilion City Map.png }} The Anne (Japanese: }} St. Annu) is a well-known luxury cruise liner which sails the , stopping annually in Vermilion City, Kanto. In the , it is referred to as St. Anne, its Japanese name. Overview artwork from ]] To get on the S.S. Anne in the , players must first obtain an S.S. Ticket by helping out Bill at his home on . This ship contains many Pokémon Trainers, including many and s. In Generations and , in one room on the first floor, a lady will restore a Trainer's party on hand to full health. Before reaching the captain's cabin, the will encounter their rival and battle him. After the rival has been defeated, the player will be able to enter the Captain's quarters, where they will find him seasick. By choosing to help him by giving him a backrub, players will be able to get or learn the Secret Technique Chop Down . Once the captain is healed, the S.S. Anne will sail away the moment player exits the ship. Although it is said to return once a year, none of the games in which it appears have a time system capable of measuring this, and the ship will not be seen again. The only way in which one can get the ship to remain is by losing a battle and blacking out, thus returning to the Pokémon Center (or using a ). As the player cannot return to the ship once it has left, all of the items on the ship and in the port can be permanently missed without ever obtaining them. Items Port ) (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes}} Ship }} or on the bed's pillow (hidden)|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes}} near the ship's entrance|LP=yes|LE=yes}} }} }} }} }} }} Trainers Generation I Deck B1F 1F 2F |1610|1|025|Pikachu||23}} |1540|2|100|Voltorb||22||081|Magnemite||22}} |270|2|019|Rattata||18||025|Pikachu||18}} |300|1|039|Jigglypuff||20}} Pokémon Red and Blue If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 2.png |prize= 1300 |name= |game=RGB |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 2.png |prize= 1300 |name= |game=RGB |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blue 2.png |prize= 1300 |name= |game=RGB |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon Yellow |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Y Blue 2.png |prize= 1300 |name= |game=Y |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Generation III Deck B1F 1F 2F If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 2.png |prize= 720 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 2.png |prize= 720 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blue 2.png |prize= 720 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=FRLG |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Generation VII If the doesn't battle a Trainer before learning the Secret Technique from the captain, that Trainer will act as if already defeated and cannot be battled. Deck 90px|Sailor|Trevor|1,080 3 s|2|086|Seel|♀|18|None|066|Machop|♂|18|None|36=サンジ|37=Sanji}} 90px|Sailor|Edmond|1,080 3 s|1|060|Poliwag|♂|18|None|36=カツヤ|37=Katsuya}} B1F 90px|Sailor|Leonard|1,080 3 s|1|079|Slowpoke|♂|18|None|36=ダイキ|37=Daiki}} 90px|Engineer|Dylan|1,080 3 s|2|081|Magnemite||18|None|081|Magnemite||18|None|36=タカトシ|37=Takatoshi}} 90px|Sailor|Huey|1,080 3 s|2|054|Psyduck|♂|18|None|060|Poliwag|♂|18|None|36=タツロウ|37=Tatsurō}} 90px|Fisherman|Barny|720 3 s|2|118|Goldeen|♀|18|None|116|Horsea|♂|18|None|36=カズヒコ|37=Kazuhiko}} 1F 90px|Gentleman|Arthur|2,160 3 s|1|058|Growlithe|♂|18|None|36=ロバート|37=Robert}} 90px|Beauty|Nickie|1,020 3 s|2|016|Pidgey|♂|17|None|025|Pikachu|♀|17|None|36=ナナ|37=Nana}} 90px|Youngster|Tyler|320 3 s|1|056|Mankey|♂|16|None|36=マサノブ|37=Masanobu}} 2F 90px|Fisherman|Dale|720 3 s|1|129|Magikarp|♂|18|None|36=タカフミ|37=Takafumi}} 90px|Gentleman|Brooks|2,160 3 s|1|077|Ponyta|♂|18|None|36=スミス|37=Smith}} 90px|Gentleman|Lamar|2,160 3 s|1|027|Sandshrew|♂|18|None|36=パーカー|37=Parker}} In Let's Go, Pikachu!: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTrace.png |size=90px |prize= 1,260 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=LGP |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=3}} | | | In Let's Go, Eevee!: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTrace.png |size=90px |prize= 1,260 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=LGE |location=S.S. Anne |pokemon=3}} | | | Layout B1F-1F 2F-3F Rumors The truck In Pokémon , as well as their remakes and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, a truck is placed in the S.S. Anne's port, which seems to serve no evident purpose except as scenery, and was programmed into the game as a floor tile. With scenery being very sparse in the Generation I games, and this being one of the few sprites with no other purpose than to exist in one spot, fans began speculating that another purpose existed for this truck. The truck cannot be accessed without or, which the player would not normally have or be able to use before the S.S. Anne departs. There are a couple of ways the player can access the truck. One is to lose a battle on the S.S. Anne after obtaining so that the player is warped to the last Pokémon Center they visited without the S.S. Anne departing and they can return later with . Another is to trade in a Pokémon that knows Cut, so that there is no need to obtain HM01 (Cut). Alternatively, a glitch in Generation I also allows the player to bypass the sailor who normally blocks the entrance after the ship has departed. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player is no longer prevented from accessing the harbor once the S.S. Anne leaves, so they can freely return to see the truck as soon as their partner learns the Secret Technique Sea Skim. A rumor claimed that the truck could be moved with and could be found underneath it. This rumor is untrue. In Generation I, there is nothing to be found around the truck at all, but in FireRed and LeafGreen, a Lava Cookie is hidden to the south of the truck. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, a Revive that respawns once per day is found in the same location. A in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness's Quick Battle Mode in the Vs. Mode makes a reference to the truck before the battle starts with a line from a song she is writing: "There's no Pokémon under a truck, maybe you'll just find a !" Return After the S.S. Anne leaves Vermilion City, it never returns. However, in the Generation I games, one rumor claimed that if the player defeated the Elite Four 365 times, the ship would return with more powerful opponents on board, due to an NPC in Red and Blue explaining that the ship was a luxury liner for Trainers that visited Vermilion once a year. However, this rumor is untrue. In the anime In the main series The S.S. Anne, named the St. Anne in the dub, appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne and Pokémon Shipwreck. , , and boarded the ship after two schoolgirls, who were actually Jessie and James in disguise, offered them free tickets. This was part of a plot to steal the Pokémon of all s on board. However, Ash and his friends enjoyed the St. Anne, which provided large amounts of food for people on board and allowed Pokémon battles below deck. While on board, James was swindled by the Magikarp salesman into buying a in a gold-plated Poké Ball, and Ash traded his to a Gentleman for a . Out on the open ocean, Team Rocket, including Jessie, James, , and a number of s began taking the Pokémon of everyone else on board the St. Anne by force. Ash led a counterattack against the Rockets, leading to a large battle and many of the members of Team Rocket being blasted off through the side of the ship. Afterwards, the St. Anne started taking on water, and the passengers had to be evacuated. Ash delayed the evacuation to trade back the Raticate for his Butterfree, but the moment Ash obtained Butterfree's Poké Ball, the ship jerked and the Poké Ball bounces out of his hand, while at the same moment James' Magikarp's Poké Ball bounced out of his hand. When both Ash and James went back to go get their Poké Balls, the ship jerked once more and knocked out Ash, , and the Team Rocket trio. When they awoke, the St. Anne was upside down and underwater, balancing on a . The two groups fought at first, but Misty took charge and began directing all of them in an emergency escape plan before the ship fell into the depths of the sea floor. Since the ship was upside down, they would need to escape through the thinnest point in its , which Misty knew was in the engine room, having built a model of the ship herself. They made their way through the ship to this point, and then Ash ordered his to burn a hole in the hull. With the help of , and , Ash and his friends were able to swim to safety, while Team Rocket nearly drowned since all they had to rely on was James's Magikarp, which could only around on the floor. Once everyone was off-board, the St. Anne's balance tilted, and it fell off the seamount, down towards the , never to be seen again. In the special The Search for the Legend, Ritchie rode aboard a ship called the S.S. Anne in the dub; the ship is unnamed in the original Japanese. However, it was named the S.S. Anne rather than St. Anne. In Pokémon Origins ]] The captain of the S.S. Anne briefly appeared in File 2: Cubone. He was seen giving after he helped him recover from his seasickness. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The S.S. Anne is a huge cargo ship owned by Lt. Surge that arrives in Vermilion City port once every month. History It has appeared in Danger: High Voltorb and Buzz Off, Electabuzz! supposedly transporting materials from Vermilion to Cinnabar Island; the truth is that it is used to transport the citizens' , kidnapped by Surge and his s. , , , and are some of the Pokémon spotted aboard. After Poliwhirl evolved into it had the strength to rescue and defeat Lt. Surge and Electabuzz with a , freeing all the captured Pokémon to their rightful owners. The S.S. Anne is now used as a luxury liner for transporting passengers. It was attacked by the Team Rocket Elite Trio in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually), which used a to blow a hole in the ship. Yellow defeated them, and the passengers were saved using Kitty's . The ship, however, sunk at Vermilion Harbor. Pokémon The S.S. Anne was transporting Pokémon from Vermilion City, mostly types. In the Pokémon Zensho manga S.S. Anne appeared in Vermilion City. Trivia ]] * An undercover International Police agent (who has the appearance of a ) appears on the S.S. Anne in pursuit of Team Rocket. In Generations and , "International Police" is translated as "Global Police". * A model of the S.S. Anne appears in the Oceanic Museum. Name origin St. Annu ( ) is the name of the computer in Game Freak's title . The Japanese word gō, in this context, means "model"; however, it is a Japanese-only descriptor and is not meant to be translated. The English localization uses the equivalent "S.S.", short for , and drops "St." from the name. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=聖特安努號 鐵達尼號 聖安奴號 |zh_cmn=聖特安努號 / 圣特安努号 '' 聖安奴號 / 圣安奴号 |cs=Svatá Anna |da=St. Anne |nl=St. Anne |fr=L'Océane |de=MS Anne ( +) M.S. Anne ( - ) |hu=Szent Anna |it=Motonave Anna ( +) M/N Anna ( - ) Santa Anna |ko=상트앙느호 St. Anne Ho |no=St. Anne Saint Anne |pl=Święta Anna |pt_br=S.S. Santa Ana Santa Anna Santa Ana St. Anne S.S. Anne |pt_eu=Santa Ana |ru=Святая Анна Svyataya Anna |es=S. S. Anne ( ) S.S. Anne ( - ) Saint Anne |sv=Saint Anne St. Anne Sankt Anne S.S Anne |tr=St. Anne |uk=Святої Анни Svyatoyi Anny |vi=Tàu Saint Anne }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! locations Category:Transportation de:MS Anne es:S. S. Anne fr:L'Océane it:Motonave Anna ja:サント・アンヌごう zh:圣特安努号